Magnetism
Magnetism is a class of physical phenomena that are mediated by magnetic fields. Electric currents and the magnetic moments of elementary particles give rise to a magnetic field, which acts on other currents and magnetic moments. The most familiar effects occur in ferromagnetic materials, which are strongly attracted by magnetic fields and can be magnetized to become permanent magnets, producing magnetic fields themselves. Only a few substances are ferromagnetic; the most common ones are iron, nickel and cobalt and their alloys. Magnetism appeared in a number of ways in the Mega Man franchise, Appearances Although the Mega Man item Magnet Beam has the word "magnet" on its name, not much is known on how it works, including if it actually uses magnetism. Magnetism first appeared in the Mega Man series in Mega Man 3, where the Robot Master Magnet Man can control magnetism to pull Mega Man in his direction, the attack being named Magnetic Pull in the Universal Fighting System. Magnet Man is also equipped with Magnet Missiles that can pursuit metallic targets, which Mega Man obtains after his defeat. Magnet Man's Stage also contains the enemy Mag Fly and a machine that uses magnetic force to pull Mega Man, both being dangerous near pits. In Mega Man 7, during the fight against Spring Man, hitting him with the Thunder Bolt will give him magnetic capabilities, dragging Mega Man closer to him to throw him into the ceiling. Junk Man's stage also contains magnets that can be activated with Thunder Bolt. In the Mega Man X series, magnetism is used by Magna Centipede with his Magnet Mines. In the Mega Man Zero series it is present in Mino Magnus's stage Magnetic Zone, including the enemies MagnePa and MagneMine. In the Mega Man Battle Network series, it is used by MagnetMan.EXE and is present in some panels. Mega Man can obtain Magnetic Shockwave in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Magnet Man appeared in the episode Mega-Pinocchio. Magnet Man is never shown using his Magnet Missile in the TV series, being unknown if this version of him even has the weapon. Instead, his primary power is the ability to control magnetic fields, which he uses to pull beams from a building called Sky Tower, releasing it from the ground. Mega Man is controlled by Dr. Wily in this episode, but when he returns to normal, he keeps up the facade of being evil long enough to trick Magnet Man into high-fiving him. Mega Man steals Magnet Man's power while touching him and uses it to push Magnet Man into a nearby wall, knocking him out with the impact. He then uses Magnet Man's power to pull Dr. Wily's control helmet to use the robots he had taken control against his own robots. Gallery MMPBMagnetManPull.png|Magnet Man using magnetic force to pull Mega Man in Mega Man: The Power Battle. MagnetPull.JPG|Mega Man using Magnet Man's power in the Mega Man cartoon. RSMagnetManPower.png|Magnet Man using his magnetic power in the Ruby-Spears Mega Man animated series. GigamixMagnetMan.png|Magnet Man using his magnetic power in Mega Man Gigamix. 4KomaMagnet.jpg|Magnet Man using too much power in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. External links *Magnetism article in Wikipedia *Magnetic field article in Wikipedia *Lorentz force article in Wikipedia Category:Technology Category:Hazards Category:Special Weapons in the classic series